


Super Hero High fanfics

by Batmaniscool22



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Captain Canary, Drabble Collection, First Meeting, Fluff, Hero of the Month, Hidden Relationship, Multi, Sixth Sense, Super Hero High, Wonderbat, barb doesn't want to be a super hero, mostly wonderbat and captain canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmaniscool22/pseuds/Batmaniscool22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and fluff about the students of Super Hero High</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babe

Superman sipped his coffee in the Superhero High dining hall. He was having breakfast with his friends Batman and Wonder Woman. There was a bowl of fruit in front of the three, and Batman was reaching for an orange. Then, suddenly Superman heard Wonder Woman say “Hey babe, can you get me an apple?” Superman spit out his coffee, and dropped his glass. It fell to the ground and shattered it into a thousand pieces. Heads turned to stare at him. Bruce and Diana turned and asked “Clark? Are you okay?” “Y-yeah… just a muscle spasm…” He weakly said and got up to head to his dorm, shocked that she called Bruce ‘Babe’.

Barry and Bruce were walking and talking as they headed to their lockers. “So, I said to Starfire that I would get the papers in tomo-” Barry was cut off by the sound of a whoosh fly by him. Was it Eobard, or as he preferred to be called, the Reverse Flash? Barry was ready to start trash-talking to his bully when the blur cleared, and it was Diana, dressed in a golden tiara with a red star in the middle, with a nose guard, golden bracelets, a strapless red corset with a golden eagle on on it, a golden belt with a blue skirt with stars, and wrap-around heels and a golden chain instead of a lasso. Also, her hair was in a ponytail. “Hey Barry, hey babe, mind if I borrow Bruce for a sec?” As soon as the scarlet speedster heard the word babe being said to Bruce, he felt annoyed. Particularly, because he would get a million I-told-you-sos from his buddy, Hal. Not to mention they had a forty dollar bet on how long it would take for the two to get together. Barry thought it was a pile of crap, but he knew that Hal would find out about them soon enough, and then he would be forty dollars richer.

Hal arranged his desk to the angle he wanted it to be. The teacher for Heroes throughout History Class, Liberty Belle, had them sit in assigned seats after an incident involving Harley Quinn, Cisco Ramon, and a paintball gun. He wanted it to be at the right angle to be able to talk to his friend, Barry. He looked at the desks. They all had names on them. It looks like Poison Ivy was to his right and Wonder Woman and Batman would be to his right. The bell rang and the students for this period all filed in. Bats and Wondy took the seats next to him and Ivy plopped down near his left. He then heard Bats pass a note to Wondy and he heard her giggle. She told him “Thanks babe.” Did he just her call him Babe?! Hal had a stupid grin pasted onto his face. Seriously?! He would definitely confront Barry after class. Soon he could buy a Big Belly Burger gift card.

J’onn’s locker could never open properly. At the beginning of the year, Barbara and Felicity gave him one of the worst lockers. It would fling open suddenly, key numbers would peel off, and it would always open without a combination. He opened it, and below him walked Bruce and Diana. He gave a telepathic Hello, and they said mentally hi to him as well. Diana was telling Bruce “So, Babe, whenever I went to talk to Lady Shiva, she was-” J’onn heard everything. His face was frozen with a light smile. He had the feeling his friends would get together at some point.

Aquaman grumbled. Mr. Fox was making them all do a test on Ancient Weaponry, BC to AD. Kendra should know all about it, being a reincarnated warrior priestess and all. While he was on 4, he heard a small giggle. It came from Diana, who was fiddling around with Batman. She was playing with his ears, touching his arm, and elbowing him. Batman, shockingly, didn’t try to get her to stop. She leaned over to Batman and whispered something, and he couldn’t decipher it. Aquaman did hear the words Babe and night. Did she really just call him that?! Aquaman stood up in his seat, and asked Mr. Fox if he could go to the restroom. Mr. Fox grumbled something and wrote him a hall pass. Aquaman headed there to freak out.

Diana was reading a book in her dorm. She heard Bruce come in and sat next to her in her bed. It was a good thing Harley wasn’t in her room at the moment. “Wow. They actually fell for it.” She told him. “C’mon, what did I tell you? People only pay attention when a couple calls each other cutesy names.” Bruce said. “I think we should do something other than do that. How about this?” Diana said as she pulled the Dark Knight in for a long kiss. He wrapped his arms around her slender body, with her hands on his shoulders. They pressed their foreheads around each other, lost in their kissing. They both turned around when they heard laughter behind them, and there was Harley, hiding behind a mirror holding a camera. “Ha, ha, ha! Wait till I post this on HQTV!” “NNNNOOOO!!!” yelled the two in unison, chasing Harley when she ran off, giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *they did chase down Harley.


	2. Captain Cold's got a cold

Leonard tried to hold in a sneeze, but it just came out, uncontrollably. This was getting annoying. Earlier, when he sneezed on Mick, his roommate, Mick freaked out and tried to pull his heat gun on him, and when he went over to the Science Lab for his first class, his sister Lisa, was holding hands with her new boyfriend, Cisco Ramon. Usually, Leonard would call him something mean, but instead came out a sniffle and sneeze. It was now his second class, Heroes throughout History, and he felt like falling asleep. His nose was filled with snot, so he was stuck breathing out his mouth, looking like an idiot in front of Mick, Sara, and the whole class. They were doing a pop quiz on Egyptian heroes, and his sneezing and croaking was causing Liberty Belle, the teacher, to get agitated with him.

“Mr. Snart, I think it should be best if you were to go to the infirmary and get that checked out.” She told him as she grabbed a pass for him. “N-no. I… uh… think I fe-feel fine-ACCHOO!!!” Damn! That was his biggest sneeze yet! “Nonsense, now take the pass and go.” She said firmly. Beside him, Sara stood up and told Liberty Belle that she could go with him, just in case he needed to take the day off. Leonard told her she didn’t need to do that, but he kind of wanted to hang out with her. Liberty Belle gave her permission, and they both walked to the infirmary together. Sara asked “Do you feel hot, or have a blocked nose?” Leonard stuffily told her he felt fine. Sara looked annoyed, and grabbed him and pulled him along in the hallway. He heard her muttering “Ugh… bloodlust is forming again… he is such an ass…” Leonard let himself go limp, letting her firm grip on his parka tighten.

“Hhmm…”Madame Xanadu, the healer, was testing him, poking him, using magic on him while Sara was sitting away from him, her arms folded, on a chair and was giving him a cold, creepy stare. “Looks here, Cold, that you got a fever, a very hot one… looks like you should stay in your dorm for the next three days… and just stay away from your roommate… don’t wanna get him sick, too.” She said as she put a piece of ebony into a bowl and started to crush it, along with some Evergreen leaves. “I recommend having a friend to take care of you. Bring you food, clean your room, and other things. How about Miss Lance, she was the one who dragged you here.” Madame Xanadu told him calmly as she examined Blue Beetle’s ear, turning out that during his flight test, he got a bug stuck in his ear. Leonard and Sara both yelled “NO!”, causing Blue Beetle and Madame Xanadu to twitch. “Miss Lance, Captain Cold… please head to Cold’s dorm right now… I’ll talk to your teachers and tell your friends about the situation….” She said through gritted teeth.  
Sara had just about had it with Leonard. He refused to sit and lay down, eat the soup that she brought from the dining hall, and was being a douche. She was about to knock him out and leave him, but then she heard a voice say “Remember the time we first met each other?” Sara turned, and he was laying on the bed, smiling at her. “Yeah… it was the first day of school, and we ran into each other.” said Sara as she sat down near his bed. “Yep. I thought I was the one who ran into you, and our hands both rested on your math book.” said a coughing Leonard. “Okay CC, enough with the feelings. You look better and less annoying at the moment, so I’ll feed you your soup.” she told him. She handed him his soup, and to satisfy her, he ate every last bit, even spooning out the bowl to show his gratefulness. “Mm-hm. I’m bored, so how about if you're not being a total ass, maybe we could talk.” said Sara as she yawned. They talked for two hours. About their fears, favorite colors, cities, shared a lot about each other. Sara was daring enough to sit next to him on the bed.

Mick showed up, grunting in annoyance as he dropped his half-empty backpack on the floor. “That son of a bitch Fox tried to keep me in detention because I melted his family portrait.” he explained on why he was there a half-hour late. He looked up from ravaging his minibar to see his buddies sleeping together, with Sara’s arm on Leonard’s chest, with his hands around her waist as they were fast asleep. Mick gagged at the scene. “Uhm… ya know what, I think I’ll catch ya later… yeah….” his voice trailed off as he turned around, grabbed his backpack, and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *i'll post a first meeting story later


	3. Infinity War

“What do you like, blue or black?” Batgirl asked her friend Supergirl. The two girls were lounging on the floor of Supergirl’s dorm, eating popcorn, M&Ms, Kool-Aid, watching old Xena: The Warrior Princess reruns, and painting their fingernails. “Blue, not too dark.” she replied. It was just the two, because Supergirl’s roommate Black Canary was out on a date with Green Arrow. Supergirl held out her hand as her friend started to paint her nails light blue. “So… have you made anything new with Felicity… maybe a new sonic device for Sara? I heard her’s is broken, or a new improved Gideon?” Supergirl asked. “Naw. Me and her are actually trying to make Velocity 10, because it’s needed for Mastering the Speedforce Class.” Batgirl replied.

“Do you wanna watch The Avengers?” Supergirl said mischievously as the episode ended and Batgirl was done giving her nails color. “Heh, heh. How about Infinity War?” Batgirl said, smiling. “You seriously have that?! But it’s not even in theaters yet!” Supergirl exclaimed, jumping up and knocking down the M&Ms. “Thank you, hacking and 3D printing.” said Batgirl. “What are you waiting for, Bat Wonder?!” said an excited Supergirl.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
“So Infinity War, huh?” asked Supergirl to Batgirl as the girls sat cross-legged on their mat, chomping on M&M cookies and slurping on Berry Slushies. “Yep. I had Felicity help me with printing out a disc for the movie, and whoa! Look at the new Black Widow costume! Remind me to design a similar one for some epic cosplay!” When the movie ended, Supergirl turned around to Batgirl, and asked “Why don’t you become a superhero? You're a tech wiz, daughter of the man who happens to be friends with your other friend, and I’ve seen your intellect! You’d make a perfect superhero!” exclaimed Supergirl.

“Pffffft! Me?! A superhero?! When ducks can breathe in space!” said Batgirl hysterically. “I've got to go! Bye!” she said as she grabbed her yellow coat and walked out the door. “Barb, wait!” said a panicked Supergirl. Her foot caught on the rug and she uprooted it but did not care. She just wanted her friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set in the middle of Super Hero High (tv special)


	4. Sixth Sense

“Alright, Mission Scary Movie 101 is a go!” said Flash as he wired up the projector. “Good thing Wally ain't here to see this! Today we'll be watching The Sixth Sense!” “Fantastic.” said a very bored Batman hogging up the couch. It was a stormy night outside, and Aquaman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Batman, and the Flash all were having a scary movie night at Superman and Martian ManHunter's dorm. “Barry, where did you get the movie? I thought that Joe and Iris did not like horror movies.” asked Aquaman. “I… uh… heh, heh… borrowed it from Oliver… ” he said as his face turned red. The heroes (except Batman) all jumped at the sound of hands clapping together. They turned, and saw Superman and Wonder Woman, soaking and dripping water everywhere. The two heroes had flown over to pick up Big Belly Burger for the movie. “Supes! Wondy! Do not freak me out like that again, bro and girl!” yelled a jittery Flash. “Nice to see you, too.” said a sarcastic Wonder Woman as she dumped the food onto a coffee table. Superman headed for the couch even though Batman was asleep on the couch with a blanket on top of him, so Superman didn't notice the lump on the couch until he saw it breathing.

“You do realize that I could get in trouble for watching this, right? My mother says that watching people suffer on screen is dishonorable.” said Wonder Woman. “Pffffft… relax Wondy… your dirtbag mom won't even know… ” said Flash. They were interrupted by a big noise of thunder clapping outside. “Whatever. Could we just watch this and get it over with so I could go home!” said Batman. “Okay, okay, dude, chill.” said Flash as he popped the disc into the DVD player and sat down on the table, crossing his legs and grabbing a cookies and cream milkshake. They all sat down, Aquaman on the floor, Wonder Woman on the coffee table with Flash, Superman on the armrest near Batman, who finally got up and was munching on a triple-stacked jumbo burger, Green Lantern and Martian ManHunter on Martian Manhunter's bed. The intro music started with the cast and crew's names on the screen. “I'm scared…” said Flash as he clinged to Batman, as Batman pushed the shivering speedster away, rolling his eyes. The movie started, and Green Lantern commented “Wow. The special effects are really cheesy.” “Shh!” The other six silenced him. Green Lantern grumbled and crossed his legs like Flash did.

“Oh my god, woman, just hit the man with the metal pipe for crying out loud and quit screaming! That just attracts more crazies!” exclaimed Wonder Woman when a girl was cornered by a weird guy. “Well, I guess not all women are as brave as you, Diana.” said Batman who was finally paying attention. “Whoa, look at that hair! It needs a long combing!” exclaimed Aquaman as he watched a lady with black hair covering her face stalked towards the camera.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
By the time the movie was over, all the young superheroes were all scared and shivering. At one point, Flash got spooked and hid under Superman's bed. Even brooding Batman jumped at one point or another. Wonder Woman even made a squeaky noise, like a mouse getting stepped on, and her face turned red.

Aquaman finally spoke up. “So… that was… interesting… ” The supers all turned around when they heard a giggle. It came from Martian ManHunter, who was on his bed, throwing an empty Oreo package in the trash can, and was laughing?! “Ha, ha, ha, that was actually pretty funny!” The laughter slowly rose up, even coming from Batman. “Ha, ha! Remember when that kid was all like “I see dead people” that was hilarious!” chortled Superman. The night was filled with them laughing and making jokes. They all got up and walked over to Oliver's and Ray’s dorms to give Ollie his movie back. “What’s all the fuss about?” asked Hawkman as he peered into the abandoned room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recently watched Sixth Sense and decided to write this


	5. Hero of the Month

The Superhero High dining hall was filled with gossip, like about the recent alien ship crash near Smallville, or like how there were rumors about IT experts Barbara Gordon and Felicity Smoak were working on a new version of Gideon. But today, all the talk was focused on the Hero of the Month award. Aquaman, being his haughty Prince of Atlantis self, betted on himself. Starfire was hoping that it was either her friends Miss Martian or Raven. Vibe wanted it to be Frost. The announcement screen came on, with the familiar Superhero High logo on it. All eyes were on the screen, and no noise was heard, except the tiny squeak of Parasite, the custodian, getting a mop out of a cleaning closet. Principal Waller appeared on the screen, her broad shoulders taking up a lot of space. “Good day, young superheroes of Superhero High,” she paused, then grabbed an envelope from vice principal Grodd. “Superhero High is pleased to announce that the Hero of the Month is…” She opened the envelope, and said in a clear, strong voice “Jesse Quick!” All heads turned to the only female speedster at the school, seated between her speedster buddies Wally West and Barry Allen. “She is a clever problem-solver who is cool under pressure. She’s a clever student.” commented Jay Garrick, the Mastering the Speedforce teacher on the screen. Jesse’s face turned red and she smiled as students came over to congratulate her. Well, not all of them. Zoom and Reverse Flash muttered curses under their breath. Reverse Flash glared at Jesse, and she smiled and waved. “Wow JQ, you are an awesome Hero of the Month!” said her friend Laurel Lance. “Congrats!” said Poison Ivy. “She’s totally deserving of this award. Jesse makes a great speedster, superhero, and daughter. I couldn’t be more proud. I love you, Jess.” said her father, Johnny Quick on the screen.

Half of the students wiped tears from their eyes, especially Jesse. “That girly is known for making awesome stunts that I can use for media purposes!” said Harley Quinn while she was jumping on a trampoline on screen. The footage showed Jesse running up a 90 degree angle building and suddenly dropping. She yelled a loud “YIKES!”, and propelled her arms to create a funnel that slowed down her fall, and another video showed her mixing chemicals in the science lab and exploding the room. She cringed, and perked up when she saw Barry on the announcement screen. He said “Jesse is really smart. She also has great taste in art and music, and I think her newly designed super suit is epic!” She smiled at Barry, who made an idiotic grin back to her. The footage showed Jesse rescuing a family from underneath a falling pile of rocks at a national park. Another showed her catching bullets as a crook fired them at her. “Jesse Quick, Hero of the Month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love Jesse Quick and really wanted to make her Hero of the Month


	6. Mastering the Speedforce

“Remember, whenever you catch yourself going up a 90 degree angle, keep going until you reach a safe point-don’t want you to fall and get hurt!” lectured Jay Garrick, the Mastering the Speedforce teacher. Mastering the Speedforce was an elective for speedsters who wish to improve their speed. However, due to the lack of speedsters this year, Mr. Garrick only had a few students to teach. While he was teaching about how to run up a building, class troublemakers Zoom and Reverse Flash both pulled out straws out of their desks and Zoom lifted up his black mask to hold the straw up to his mouth. Reverse Flash grabbed a stack of paper from under his desk and started to crumple them up.

“Hey, what are you doing?” asked Wally West, another student, and aunt of Iris West, Barry Allen’s girlfriend. “Nothing that concerns you, car-man!” snapped Zoom. “Okay, okay, sorry! Geez.” said Wally. Reverse Flash put the wads in his mouth and spit them back up. They both grabbed the paper and stuck them in their straws. They started to spit the spitballs at Mr. Garrick. He turned around, and his metal helmet nearly flew off his head. Reverse Flash and Zoom snickered. “Who was throwing spitballs?” he asked. No one answered. “Alright, I have to go to the teacher’s lounge for a moment and when I get back, ya’ll better be seated, or else!” he firmly said, and got up to leave the room. As soon as he left the room, it was complete chaos. Zoom lept up and danced on his desk, and Reverse Flash broke into Mr. Garrick’s not-so-secret stash of candy. Jesse told them to stop, but Zoom started to mock her. Barry told them to cut it out and sit before Mr. Garrick caught them. “Nah. I prefer to have fun, Scarlet Peed-ster! Ha!” Reverse Flash said as him and Zoom chuckled.

They heard footsteps outside, and immediately sat back down. Zoom sped over to his desk and pretended to read a comic. Reverse Flash ran to his desk and was trying to look innocent, but with a Reese's smudge on his chin, it was pretty hard. “Thank you, students for not causing trouble. As an award, you will get a candy from my desk-HEY! Who ate all my chocolate?!” Zoom and Reverse Flash snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoom and Reverse Flash are bad boys


	7. Prom Night

Diana sighed as she watched the superheroes dance. It was prom night at Superhero High, and almost everyone had a date. She looked around, watching a group of amused students seeing Liberty Belle struggling to keep up with Red Tornado’s fast dancing pattern, Bumblebee dancing with Guardian, and even arrogant Leonard Snart was dancing with Sara Lance. She looked over at the strawberry cupcakes at the teacher’s table, and quickly swiped one before a teacher saw her. She noticed all of her friends had dates. Starfire and Nightwing. Supergirl and Jimmy Olsen. Black Canary and Green Arrow. And even Harley Quinn and Joker. “Hey, Princess.” She heard the familiar dark voice that only one teen superhero could produce. There was Batman, stalking over to her, holding a glass of grape punch. She grinned at him, and gave him a slight punch to the shoulder. “Is this the only way you can sneak up on a girl?” she teased him. “Yeah. Pretty much.” he said, setting his glass down. “Wanna dance, Diana?” he asked her. “I thought you’d never ask.” she smiled as he grabbed her hand, and they set out onto the dance floor.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
The whole gymnasium of supers all went quiet when they saw Batman dancing with the Princess of Themyscira. The way the two danced, the way the moved, it was like they were made for each other, the way that the Dark Knight’s muscular frame fit in perfectly with Wonder Woman’s curvy feminine frame. Even the teachers stopped to watch. “Bruce! Everyone’s watching!” she whispered to him. He whispered back “Just pretend no one’s here but me.” She smiled, and they both continued to dance. Meanwhile, in the corner, a very jealous Catwoman was talking to Cheetah. “Hmph! That little punk just showed up and stole my date!” spat out an angry Catwoman. Cheetah smiled, and said to her “Then go over there, and show her whose boyfriend that is!” Catwoman stomped over to Batman, ready to get Wonder Woman away from him, only to be led back by Poison Ivy and Katana. “Girl, just let them be. They are very happy.” Katana told Catwoman, who was seriously thinking about going back and clawing that Amazon’s pretty face up. Meanwhile, over at the dance floor, Star Sapphire and Tara sighed when Batman gave Wonder Woman a romantic dip. Flash and Green Lantern began to make fun of them, with Green Lantern using his power ring to create a bat mask for Flash and a tiara for himself. They both did a really bad dance, and then Flash pulled Green Lantern in for a pretend kiss. Just then, they perked up and laughed when a very disturbed Mr. Fox screamed, “Mr. Wayne and Miss Diana, stop kissing at once!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't stop writing wonderbat fanfics


	8. Captain Canary first meeting

(“Laurel!” said Sara behind her. “Come on! There’s a crowd of heroes at the entrance and I wanna see what’s going on!” Laurel smiled and shook her head. Her sister always had a knack for wanting to see what is going on. Laurel heard Oliver behind her, and smiled at him. Katana waved at the heroes and walked away. “Hey Laurel, come on! I’m going to try to locate the dorms!” “Coming! Bye Sara!”)-Black Canary at Super Hero High.   
After watching her sister and Oliver walk away, Sara wanted to see the inside of the school. She gathered all her supplies up, because somehow her backpack disappeared. Phil Darnell, the bus driver probably forgot to get it when he unloaded the student’s supplies. Sara caught up to her dad, who was talking with a woman with blonde hair and a blue sweater with a bell on it. “Hey, dad.” she said to Captain Lance. “Hey, sweetie,” he ruffled the top of her hair, causing Sara to flinch. “Had fun on the ride?” “Meh. Was good.” Sara replied. The woman waved and walked away. “Oh, that’s Liberty Belle.” Her dad explained. “She’s the Heroes throughout History teacher.” “Okay, bye Dad. Love you.” Sara waved and walked away. She only got fifteen feet before running straight into someone. “Oh, I am sorry.” the person said. He was a teenger. He had short hair was dark gray, a strange gray gun with glowing blue parts attached to his belt, jeans, and a blue parka. “No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going!” Sara apologized, leaning down to get her math book. The teen in the parka did the same time. Their hands both touched trying to get it. Sara blushed a little before standing back up and letting him get it. “Here.” he gave the book to her, turning a slight red. “Oh, I’m sorry!” Sara realized that she didn’t introduce herself. “Sara Lance, White Canary.” she extended her hand. “Leonard Snart, Captain Cold.” Leonard shook it. “Snart!” yelled a voice behind them. Another person came over. He had brown hair, goggles, a fireman’s coat, and a heat gun on his belt. “Coming, Mick!” Leonard walked over to his friend. “Bye!” Sara waved. She thought that she just found a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told ya i'd write a first meeting


	9. Couple Name

“So, it’s their relationship. They could call it what they want.” said Oliver, stuffing his face with a giant chocolate chip cookie. “Please pass the mustard, Ollie.” Ray asked. He took the mustard from him and began to drizzle it on his hot dog. For someone who could get so small, he had a big appetite. Ever since the secret of Captain Cold and Sara Lance was out, people had been trying to come up with a couple name for the two. Ray, Oliver, Laurel, Heat Wave, and Rip Hunter, time master/superhero-in-training, were trying to come of with a couple label.  
Heat Wave- “White Cold?”  
Rip Hunter- “Captain White?”  
Laurel- “Seonard?”  
Oliver- “Lara?”  
Ray- “Captain Canary!”  
When he said that, his friends heads turned. “I like that!” “That sounds like a good name!” Heatwave pointed his finger and said “I may not like you, pipsqueak, but I like the name.” “Then it’s settled!” yelled Laurel. “CAPTAIN CANARY!” They yelled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Hero High Mick does not like Super Hero High Ray


	10. Six Times

First Time-  
Batman was lying hunched over homework. Even with his being friends with the Crime and Forensics teacher, Commissioner Gordon, that still didn't prevent him from giving Batman a shit-load of homework. He retired to his dorm as soon as school ended, so he could finish up as soon as possible. He heard someone come in, and turned around to see. It was Wonder Woman. “Hey Wayne. Still finishing up your HW?” “Yep.” She smiled at him, and he caught himself smiling back. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she placed her hands on his shoulders. Before their lips touched, Aquaman walked in. “Hey Bruce, do you want-” he saw what was going on, and the originally cocky and proud Prince of Atlantis scratched the back of his neck and said “Um sorry-it's okay… yeah” his voice trailed off and he strutted back outside.  
Second Time-  
Bruce and Diana were the first ones to enter the dining hall for breakfast. They both stacked their trays with bacon, eggs, sausages, waffles, and pancakes. The two sat down at their table and Bruce realized he hadn’t kissed his girlfriend in two days. She was making eyes at him, waiting for the teenage superhero to make his move. He leaned forward, and their lips met. They both jumped at the sound of a half-asleep Green Lantern entering the dining hall. “Are they serving waffles?” he groggily asked.  
Third Time-  
Done with the big, bad Weaponomics test! Finally! Wonder Woman jumped, looking forward to seeing her boyfriend. She saw Bruce turn around the corner to his locker, and she sped towards him. “No going beyond the speed limit of 25 in the halls!” yelled Hawkgirl, behind her. “Sorry, Kendra!” she yelled. As soon as Bruce saw her coming over to him, his face lit up. She grabbed him, sped into an electrical closet, and before they were able to kiss, they heard the Save the Day alarm sound. “Of course it is.” growled Bruce  
Fourth Time-  
Diana and Batman were sitting together in Diana’s dorm. They were alone, because her roommate, Harley Quinn, had to guest star on DCTV. The two heroes were sitting on Diana’s couch, eating popcorn and watching Inside Out. Batman’s hand was on her waist, and he started to move his hand along her back. She cringed, and sighed in pleasure. He kissed her head, and she turned around and was about to kiss him repeatedly, but then heard the Fire alarm go off. Turned out in Hero Economics, someone caused Cyborg’s spare computer chip to explode, causing a fire. “DAMN. DAMN. DAMN.” she cursed.  
Fifth Time-  
“... and I hope that you will vote for me!” said Killer Frost as she handed out lollipops to students. She was hoping to get to be vice chairwoman for the school committee. She handed a minty one to Batman, and walked away. He tore the wrapper off, and put it in his utility belt for later. He saw Wonder Woman in the crowd of supers, and walked over to her. “Hey, BM.” she smiled at him. “Hey there yourself, WW.” She was about to pull him into a closet or something, when Cheetah ran by, knocking both superheroes to the ground. “Oops.” she grinned and sped away. “Don’t bother with her, she isn’t worth it.” Wonder Woman said to Batman as his fists curled.  
Sixth Time-  
Batman couldn’t take it. He was in the middle of a superhero sleepover with Aquaman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian ManHunter, The Flash, Green Lantern, and had itched to kiss Wonder Woman. They had been interrupted by an alarm, disaster, or other superheroes. Fortunately, she was sitting right next to him, staring at his cowl. He all of a sudden didn’t care if his friends were there, or if an earthquake was right outside. To everyone’s shock, he leaned forward and kissed the Amazon on the lips. They all became surprised to see that she didn’t even flinch. There were two superheroes kissing. A gawking Superman. Popcorn being dropped. And a grinning Flash. Everyone (except Flash) all had their mouths wide open. “What? Can’t a couple kiss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my OTP can never get alone time


	11. Lunchtime

“Mmmm… ” Wonder Woman muttered as she looked at all the dining hall options for lunch. She stood there, letting people walk in front of her, as she made up her mind. “Hey! Watch it, Wonder Freak!” said an annoyed Cheetah when Wonder Woman accidentally bumped her. “Sorry!” she quickly said as she got back into the line. By the time she got her meal of a veggie burger, fries, vanilla pudding, and a Coke, the dining hall tables were already filled with students. She thought about sitting next to Batman and Superman, but Hawk, Dove, Riddler, and Captain Boomerang already beat her to it. “Hey! Sit next to us!” said a voice behind her. It was Black Canary, her sister Sara, and Hawkgirl. “Sure thing!” Wonder Woman said back. Today the dining hall was filled to the brim with gossip, like the new stingers that Bumblebee ordered online, or that The Flash was really as fast as he said he was. “Hey girls, mind if me and Ivy squeeze in?” said Bumblebee behind them. “Of course!” exclaimed Hawkgirl. Bumblebee and Poison Ivy squeezed in between them. “So how is your weapon for Weaponomics coming along?” Sara asked Wonder Woman as she nibbled on the Jello she got. “I'm thinking of maybe showing off a sword, or maybe my shield.” she replied. “Cool! I'm showing my bo staff!” “Great!” while Wonder Woman and Sara were talking about their weapons, Bumblebee and Ivy talked about how their new super suits were coming along. By the time lunch was over, the girls all were laughing and chatting like they'd been friends for years. Wow. Who knew that school was so fun! Thought Wonder Woman, and she was sure the others were thinking the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i prefer using Sara's real name instead of White Canary


	12. Flight Tests

“Three… two… one… GO!” yelled Red Tornado as he held his stopwatch and clipboard, and turned around to talk to Wildcat. It was flight testing today in Flyer’s Ed, and Red T was encouraging everyone to try their best on it. Green Lantern was finished, gave his teacher his score, and sat down to high-five Wonder Woman. Blue Beetle immediately took off, his scarab wings flying out of his black-and-blue scarab armour. He flew through the sticks sticking out of the walls, only pausing to pick up his phone which he dropped. “Hey! What’d I tell you?! No phones during flight tests!” yelled Red T. “Sorry, sir!” apologized Blue Beetle. He put his phone in his pocket, and flew, dodging the laser blasts aimed at him.

A ladybug flew next to him and landed on his shoulder. He tried to shake it off, but the ladybug jumped and flew straight into his ear. “Ow, ha, ha, OW!” he was in pain and it tickled at the same time. “Alright, we’re not finished here, Mr. Reyes. Go to the infirmary to check that out.” said Red T. “Alright, hmmm… who’s next….” he traced his mechanical chin with his pencil as he muttered “Bumblebee, done her… The Flash, he doesn't even have flight… MARTIAN MANHUNTER!” he yelled to the green alien, who was chatting with Hawkgirl.

“Ok, coming!” he flew off the stands and landed in front of the teacher. “Ok, ready?” he nodded “Set?” “Yep.” “GGG OOOO!” At these words, the Manhunter from Mars tore his feet off the floor, and flew into the chrome-colored tube. He gracefully dodged the stick section, and turned transparent when he faced the lasers. When he entered the section where there were slime guns which would squirt slime at you. He quickly tore the tops off the guns, and flew to the exit. He pressed the score button, and saw the score pop up. He couldn’t believe it. A 100. A perfect score. Superman and Wonder Woman flew up to congratulate him. A 100. He beat the record, even better than his idol Alan Scott. “This… this is remarkable….” breathed Red T. He went up to him and said “Congrats, Mr. Jonzz. You are going to be team captain of the Fireball team!” Martian ManHunter’s face turned red, and it was all he could do not to turn invisible. “This deserves a celebration!” yelled Wonder Woman. He was grateful to have such good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably wrote this just to add an Alan Scott reference

**Author's Note:**

> *they did chase down Harley


End file.
